Untitled Kingdom Hearts Project
by XxEMOMCRxX20
Summary: This doesn't have a title for the time being. It will probably take me forever to come up with one... But yea... I don't know...


**UNTITLED KINGDOM HEARTS PROJECT**

AN: About the first three chapters will be Jiminy Cricket explaining what happened throughout the whole Kingdom Hearts Series. I'm actually making this story up as I go along. So yea… It might be kind of strange at parts…

Chapter 1: Jiminy's Story: Part 1

"Well then, shall we start?" Said Jiminy Cricket, opening his Journal. The King, with his elegant laugh says, "Whenever you're ready Jiminy. Haha!" Jiminy opens his Journal and beings, "Well than, here we go!"

"Sora was a charismatic young fellow, full of pride, and joy. And one of his most outstanding traits was the love he showed for his friends. I don't know much of him before we met, only of what he told me. Something he did tell me was how he got to Traverse Town, where we met."

"He doesn't exactly know how he got there, but more of what happened before he did. He told me that his day started as normal. He, Riku, and Kairi were just building their raft. They were just a day from setting sail, to visit other worlds. They just needed a few more supplies the day they were to set sail. Sora collected the rest of the supplies, and they all headed home for a good night's sleep."

"Sora couldn't wait to set sail. He stayed awake most the night. But then, while lying on his bed, he saw something at the Islands. He said it looked like some kind of thunderstorm. He went to check it out."

"When he got there Riku and Kairi's boats were docked there. Then, the heartless appeared. Sora quickly learned he could not defeat them. So he went on. When he passed an apparent 'secret' alcove, he saw a white door with a big keyhole blocking it. He couldn't open it. So he went up to the tiny island where he found Riku. He said Riku was acting different. Apparently Riku knew something about the 'thunderstorm' no one else did. Then Riku asked Sora to go with him, into the darkness. Sora tried to pull Riku back, but the darkness took him."

"Sora was almost taken too. But the Keyblade saved him. More Heartless had appeared and Sora learned he could defeat them now. So he went to check out the white door. It unlocked, he went in. In there he found Kairi, or at least what was left of her. Her heart was taken by the darkness. The other door in the alcove had opened and pushed Kairi into Sora, but she just vanished when 'colliding' with him."

"Sora ran back out to find that his Island had disappeared. That he was just on a floating piece of sand now. With the Darkness right above him, ready to swallow him up. He went on to say how he fought a giant heartless. And after he defeated it, he was sucked up by the darkness. When he awoke, he was in Traverse Town."

"He awoke by Pluto licking and jumping on him in an ally. When he walked out, he was attacked by Leon, and fainted of exhaustion. He awoke in hotel room with Yuffie and Leon standing over him. They explained the heartless will be attracted to him and that while he has the Keyblade, they will always find him. While at the same time Aerith was talking to Donald and Goofy about Ansem, and how they had to find Sora. The heartless were beginning to attack so Sora, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith split up to go find the main source of the Heartless in this world."

"After finding his way to District Three, we all meet for the first time, entirely by accident. One of Donald's spells had gone awry and blasted us right on top of Sora. After that we had faced a giant heartless, and beat him. Donald, Goofy, and I then asked Sora to join us on our journey to find you sire. He then asked us to help him find Riku and Kairi. We agreed, and so our team was formed."

"We had been on many adventures through many different worlds. One of the main worlds in our journey was that of Hollow Bastion. There, we had met Riku. He was almost completely engulfed by the darkness. He stole the Keyblade from Sora. Since we were ordered to follow the Keyblade, by you sire, we reluctantly followed Riku."

"When Sora had reached the Interior of the castle, he met back up with us. Goofy had gained a very big liking for Sora over our Journey. He decided to rejoin him, even if he didn't have the Keyblade, same with Donald. Sora was willing to fight Riku all with his wooden sword, but of course, with Sora being the Keyblade master, it came right back to him."

"He and Riku fought for real for the first time. Sora hated fighting his best friend. But he knew that that wasn't his best friend. We later had come to find out that it was actually Ansem, The Heartless, after defeating Maleficent. After defeating him for a second time, he disappeared. We had a problem locking the Keyhole. We needed all of the princesses hearts to do it. We were missing one, Kairi's. Sora knew of a way. He would use the Keyblade on himself, unlocking his heart and releasing it to the darkness, but also returning Kairi's."

"We were surrounded by heartless, but there was one peculiar one. It didn't attack us. It just stared. It turned out to be Sora, and Kairi was able to bring him back."

"We then went onto the final world, a world I like to call, 'The End of The World.' There, we fought many Heartless, and Ansem, for a final time. After defeating him, well, you know Sire. We found Kingdom Hearts, and you and Riku. Then, we locked Kingdom Hearts. So peace returned to the Worlds for the time being."

"Well, that's all for today Sire, we can continue later."


End file.
